Sano es
by mi-io
Summary: alguien podria decirme por que sano no se queda con alguna chava mientras que todos los demas de la historia si?... bueno tal vez nosotras si podemos nñ


mi: diganme, alguna vez se han preguntado por que Sanosuke no se queda ni con Megumi ni con Tae????????  
  
io: AJA!!!!!! yo se por ke no se keda kon ninguna.....  
  
mi:OO? enserio???? por que?????  
  
io: muy simple!!!! es por ke el es.......................................  
  
GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mi:OO? QUE??????????????  
  
io: --asi es, Sanosuke es "gay"  
  
mi:pero de que demonios hablas?????  
  
io: de ke tiene ke ser gay!!!!!  
  
mi:.................Oo no entiendo de donde sacas eso..........  
  
io:--U... mira... para empezar no sale kon kual se keda...  
  
mi:....y?  
  
io: signifika ke no le interesa ninguna  
  
mi:¬¬ no te creo  
  
io:òó dudas de mi????????  
  
mi: no dudo de io!!!!!!  
  
io: ¬¬ ke estupido!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mi: bueno, bueno preguntemosle a la bola 41  
  
io: Oo?? ke no era la bola 8??????  
  
mi:òó pero yo tengo la bola 41!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
io: "ok".............preguntemosle pues  
  
mi: primero probemosla!!!   
  
io:aber...............preguntale por ke Kenshin siempre esta lavando la ropa  
  
mi:o magica, mistica y plastica...  
  
io:plastika?????????  
  
mi: ¬¬ si plastica, ke no ves ke la compre en el "tianguis"  
  
io: ke chafa ¬¬!!!  
  
mi: ejem, ejem...o magica, mistica y plastica bola 41... por que Kenshin siempre lava la ropa????????- la bola muestra una frase que dice "El siempre trabajar en lo mismo es la mejor forma de nunca hacer nada"  
  
io: OO........ ke????????  
  
mi: estaras verde!!!!! eso significa que se hace pato disque lavando la ropa para no hacer otra cosa.!!!!!!!!  
  
io: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mmm, ese es un buen konsejo, de aora en adelante siempre are mi tarea jajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
mi: suficiente prueba ahora....  
  
io: PREGUNTALE POR KE YAHIKO MOLESTA A KAORU  
  
mi: ¬¬...bueno... o magica, mistica y plastica bola 41, por que Yahiko le "alegra" tanto el dia a Kaoru...- de nuevo se lee una frase " le alegra... mas bien le joroba el alma ¿no?"  
  
mi: ¬¬ no me jorobes tu a mi... estaba siendo sarcastica ¬.¬ entonces...- se lee " por que en la mentes pequeñas el orgullo vence al amor"-  
  
io: Oo ke estupidez fue esa???????????????  
  
mi: ¬¬ "USSSSSSSSSH" ( ya le hago la competencia a las fashion, unas fresas de mi salon) pero si seras... eso significa que para ocultar el cariño que le tiene la molesta hasta el punto de que parecen hermanos. Ahora si preguntemos por que Sanosuke...  
  
io: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PREGUNTALE SI VOY A PASAR MI EXAMEN DE QUIMICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mi: hasta yo se que no lo vas a pasar ya no te mortifiques ¬¬... aunque seas relativamente nerda no la armas...  
  
io:POR KE NO TE CALLAS??????????????   
  
Entonces io toma la magica, mistica y plastica bola 41 y le pregunta:  
  
io: DIME ESTUPIDA, TONTA Y PLASTICA BOLA 41 VOY A REPROBAR ESE EXAMEN??????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
A lo cual la bola contesto con esta frase: "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA y hasta crees que no JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"  
  
io: KE???????????????????????? ESTUPIDA BOLA PIOJOISA!!!!!!!!!, NO SIRVES!!!!!!!!!!!!! ERES UNA PORKERIA!!!!!!!!!!! VETE MUCHO A LA... a la...este... a... la...  
  
A LA RIKISKUKIS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mi: Oo a la ke???????'  
  
io: A LA RIKISKUKIS!!!!!! - en ese momento, io en la cumbre de su furicunda rabieta lanza a la magica, mistica y plastica bola 41, que mi compro en el tianguis, hacia una trituradora ,que nadie sabe de donde salio, o por que estaba encendida, pero de ella solo salieron pedacitos de plastico y gotitas del liquido negro(que quien sabe que demonios es) que todas esa bolas de billar tienen.  
  
mi: O.O.......................................................................................................................................................................... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
QUE TE PASA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESTUPIDITA QUE NO VES QUE ME GASTE MIS AHORROS EN ELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....  
  
io: ¬¬U "ke desperdicio"  
  
mi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHORA NO SABRE POR QUE VENDE PAQUETES DE 5 SALCHICHAS, CUANDO VENDE PAQUETES DE PAN PARA HOT DOGS DE 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
io: ¬¬U "si, ahora no sabremos el gran misterio de la vida"  
  
mi: ì í SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!, pero tampoco sabremos si Sano es Gay o no? ¬u¬  
  
io: O.O....................................... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! KE E ECHO??????????????????'  
  
mi: ¬¬ una estupidez  
  
io: "ó GRRRR  
  
mi: nn bueno esta es una buena oportunidad para probar mi nuevo invento!!!!!!! el entrometedorfisgondevidas!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
io: OuO uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, me lo prestas????? nn  
  
mi: ya quiesieras curiosa, pero solo funciona en caricaturas n.  
  
io: y eso por ke????  
  
mi: por motivos de la trama! nn  
  
io: ¬¬U  
  
mi: bueno... ahora atraves de este aparato mimetizador de imagenes a color por rayos catodicos( es que soy discipula del doctor Chunga) o pantalla- mi señala a una pantalla enorme que estaba por ahi en el fondo cerca de la trituradora- podremos fisgonear en su vida y averiguar si es o se hace! nn -mi aprieta un boton del control que aparecio en su mano-  
  
Una imagen aparece en la pantalla y esssssss...............  
  
Kenshin??? picandose la nariz??????????????????????????  
  
io: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, vez te lo dije el tambien lo ace  
  
mi: ¬¬ cerdos!!!!!!!! por algo te gusta son igualitos........creo que mejor le cambio al canal...  
  
la imagen cambia y muestra a Yahiko jugando con Barbies  
  
io: ¬¬ kreo ke el puñal es otro!!!!!!  
  
mi:un cerdo y un puñal, que lindo grupito!!!!!! y eso que son los buenos  
  
io: bueno ya ke estamos fisgoneando... por ke no vemos ke ace Kaoru kuando nadie la ve, si?????????????????  
  
mi: nn OK  
  
de nuevo la imagen comienza a cambiarse y se ve a Kaoru oliendo sus calzones y haciendo una mueca de guacala que rico.  
  
mi: JAJAJAJAJAJA hip JAJAJAJAJAJ hip hip JAJAJAJAJAJAJ...( me da hipo cando me rio mucho)  
  
io: jajajaja y tu ke me kreias un cerdo jajajajajaja XD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mi: JAJAJAJAJAJAJ hip hip JAJAJAJAJA bueno veamos a Megumi!!!!!!  
  
La pantalla se apaga un instante pero se prende de nuevo rapidamente y se ve a Megumi con una pequeña muñeca budu que se parece mucho a....   
  
mi e io:Sano???  
  
io: sierto bamos a ber si Sano es o se ace ( mientras io dice esto se ve a Megumi clavondole un cuchillo en la cabeza al muñeco, Megumi: Me las pagaras maldito pollo gigante!!!!!!!!!!!, tu y ese maldito perro moriran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(El perro sanotaro)muere!!!!!!! muere!!!!!!......)  
  
mi: nn OK!!  
  
entonces mi toma el control y pica un boton, pero la pantalla no responde, ante esto io se desespera y le lanza una... OO... vaca(no pregunten de donde salio) vaca: MUU!!, la pantallota tiembla y le sale un poco de humito, pero a pesar de esto se enciende de nuevo y se ve a Sano con hueso de pescado en la boca viendo a los pajaritos que revoloteaban en el jardin frente a él, este no decia nada pero en la cara se le veia que hacia el intento de que su mente carburara algo...  
  
io: KE????? por ke no se oye?????  
  
mi: ¬¬U por que esta pensando  
  
io: ¬¬ ya se ke esta pensando, pero no se oyen ni los "pajaritos"  
  
mi: -- no me culpes, tu acabas de estamparle una vaca a mi pobre creacion, yo no puedo hacer nada si me maltratas mis invenciones.  
  
io: .......¬¬ y aora ke aremos????  
  
mi: "no se" ¬.¬... supongo que nunca sabremos...  
  
io:mmmmmmmm...... y por ke vemos ke ace??????''  
  
mi: OuO cierto!!! veamos que hace  
  
mi y io ven a la pantalla, Sano comienza a caminar, silencio... nada se oye en el lugar, ambas esperan pacientemente a ver que es lo que va a hacer Sano. Bueno escepto por la vaca que hace: MUUUUUUUUUUU!!!, con gran dolor porsupuesto. Se ve a Sanosuke caminando al tiempo que observa su mano vendada como buscando respuestas en ella, La maquina muestra por medio de imagenes que Sano piensa en la doctora zorrita. Este sigue caminando, ve el Akabeko y piensa en Tae. Permanece unos momentos sin hacer nada, esta pensando seriamente. Al cabo de unos minutos continua su camino, ve a Cho a lo lejos viendo unas espadas en la tienda de antigüedades, tambien la imagen de Cho se dibuja en los pensamientos de Sano. Comienza a caminar de nuevo, Tae y Megumi estan frente a el cerca del dojo, ambas habia ido a ver a Kaoru. Sano al verlas decide comensar a decirles algo, esta demasiado nervioso,esta a punto de decirles algo y... y... y... repentinamente Sano se voltea por alguna razon y se encuentra kon ke Cho estaba detras de el. Asi ke aora ay 4 personas una Megumi kon kara de ke sospecha algo, una Tae ke al parecer no entiende nada, un Cho ke ve kon kara rara a Sano, y Sano ke aora se ve mas nervioso ke nunka. Entonces Sano abre la boca lentamente para decir algo, kuando la vaca repentinamente se acerco a la pantalla por uno de los kostados   
  
y............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TIRO LA TELE Y KALLO SOBRE MI Y IO... Y DESPUES DE UNOS INSTANTES: PUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! la pantalla explota y ambas mueren dolorosamente por que no supieron quien estaba en el corazon de Sano.   
  
fantasma de io: ESTUPIDA VACA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
fantasma de mi: -.- buuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
fantasma de la vaca: MUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!  
  
En conclusion: Sano es..... NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA, se las dejo de tarea, ustedes diran: Sano es gay??????. Manden reviews para saber su opinion y........"gracias"  
  
fantasma de io: Odio a las vacas!!!!!  
  
Por cierto si los reviews son suficientes, yo el amo del destino de mi y io (narrador adisional) tal vez las vuelva a la vida y creemos la continuacion con lo que ustedes consideren que es Sano.  
  
fantasma de mi: nn ninguna vaca fue dañada fisica o psicologicamente durante la creacion de este fanfic.  
  
fantasma de io: ¬.¬ eso cambiara.... ¡¡¡VEN AKI ESTUPIDA VAKA!!!  
  
fantasma de la vaca: OoU MUUUUU?????  
  
Fin 


End file.
